La Roptura
by Edward Buck
Summary: El solsticio de verano ha llegado katara ha sufrido un terrble accidente que provoca su muerte
1. Chapter 1

La Roptura

Dicen que el mundo esta dividido en dos dimenciones: lo material y lo inmaterial, el mundo de los espiritus y el mundo humano.

Me llamo Korra y esta es mi historia.

Todo ocurrio aquella mañana de verano a unas cuantas horas del solsticio, sin duda un dia como cualquiera. Me esperaba un largo dia de entrenamiento con Tenzin acerca del estado Avatar y como dominarlo.

-Tienes que concentrarte Korra. primero debes despejar tu mente y fluir tus ideas

Decia una y otra vez mi gran maestro y tutor pero para mi era imposible tenia tantas cosas en mente: ¿Que habra de cenar esta noche?, ir a entrenar con Bolin mas tarde y recordar aquellas peleas epicas con los bloqueadores de chi.

-¡Korra!. ¿me estas prestando atencio?

Aquel grito que dicto mi nombre hiso que volviera a la realidad "Si claro Tenzin" respondi a mi maestro intentando disimular mi cara de distraccion.

Han pasado dos horas de entrenamiento y cuando por fin pude despejar mi mente y liberar mis ideas. Un guardia del loto blanco irrumpio la seccion de entrenamiento "¡Conseguero Tenzin! Acaba de llegar este halcon mensajero" dijo el guardia estirando su brazo. En su cara note una enorme tristeza encima del impacto por el contenido del mensaje.

-No... Madre

Fue lo unico que dijo Tenzin, cuando voltie a verlo note una cascada de lagrimas que recorrian su nariz hasta llegar al suelo "Tenzin. ¿Estas bien?" le pregunte a mi maestro. El volteo y dijo: Mi madre tuvo un accidente en el granero y esta gravemente herida.

Al escuchar la terrible noticia rompi el llanto, no sabia a rriendas ¿Porque comenze a llorar? Hasta que comprendi.

Soy el Avatar y soy la sucesora de mis vidas pasadas. Yo no era la que estaba llorando. Era Aang, lo podia sentir.

"Lo siento mucho Tenzin." fue lo unico que salio de mi boca, luego me hacerque a el para abrazarlo. Sabia como se sentia: perder a alguien muy cercano es muy dificil.

-Vallamos al polo sur ¿Quiero saber como se encuentra?

Dijo Tenzin levantandose y limpidose las lagrimas. Yo acente la cabeza en seguida me levante y lo segui a donde estaba el bisonte.

El viaje fue rapido Tenzin no quiso llevar a sus hijos solo les dijo que la abuela Katara se sentia mal. Comprendi la situacion

Cuando llegamos al polo sur el lugar parecia desierto a excepcion de aquel iglu al que llamaban casa. Cuando entramos varios familiares y amigas esperaban en la sala "Hola hermano" dijo el comandante Bumi, Tenzin lo abrazo.

Bumi llevo a Tenzin y a mi a ver a Katara. Cuando llegamos a la habitacion Katara se encontraba acostaba en su cama mientras el curandero guardaba sus cosas. En su cara podimos ver que ella no sobreviviria.

"¿Que ocurrio?" pregunto Tenzin.

"Nuestra madre se encontraba en el granero acomodando unos bultos de paja para la noche, hasta que el granero colapso por el exceso de nieve que llevaba arriba".

Fue todo lo que dijo Kia una hermana de Tenzin y de Bumi.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara el solsticio de verano y el sol se metiera. Cuando el sol se oculto dejando su ultimo resplandor de luz: katara murio.

El curandero cubrio el rostro de Katara todos rompimos el llanto.

Despues de cuatro horas la noche callo en el polo sur, el silencio imvadia aquel grupo de personas que velaban el cuerpo sin vida de la legendaria maestra agua.

"Es demaciodo para mi" me dije a mi misma y me dispuse a salir de escena corriendo a un lugar privado. Necesitaba desaogar el sentimiento que tenia por dentro.

Cuando mis piernas ya no pudieron mas me detuve, note que habia corriedo varios kilometros "creo que estoy perdida" pense pero eso era lo de menos.

Comenze a pensar en aquellos momentos cuando llege a ciudad replica, cuando conoci aquel duo de maestros: Mako y Bolin, la causa de Amon y de los ecualistas. "Je maldita Ikki" dije al recordar cuando le dijo a Asami que me gustaba Mako. Intenter olvidar este dia.

De repente una fuerte corriente de aire paso ensima de mi lo suficiente para regresar a la realidad "Esto no es bueno" dije poniendome a la defensiba. De repente Aang aparecio enfrente de mi

Su presencia hiso que diera un fuerto grito de susto lo suficiente para que todos los pinguinos voltearan a verme.

¿Que sucede Aang?

Pregunte tratando de salir del susto "Debes de acompañarme Korra al mundo de los espiritus".

¿Que sucede Aang? pregunte.

"Te lo explicare en el camino" fue la respuesta del avatar. Decidi levantar un refugio para pasar la noche, sabia a rriendas que Aang me llevaria al mundo de los espiritus en mi forma espiritual y que mi cuerpo pasaria la fria noche.

Termine de levantar el refugio. Aang se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi frente yo cerre los ojos.

Cuando los volvi a abrir note que estaba encima de Apa "¡Dondé estoy!" pregunte mirando a mi alrededor. A mi arededor pode ver un inmenso paisaje de nubes.

¿Que sucede Aang? -pregunte acercandome.

Ha despertado un viejo mal: la presencia oscura.


	2. El viaje

Previamente en: La Roptura

–No... Madre...

–Nuestra madre tuvo un accidente el granero colapso.

"Es demasiado para mi" dije saliendo de escena

"¿Que sucede Aang?"

"Ha despertado un viejo mal: La presencia oscura.

Episodio dos:

El viaje

– ¡Korra!

–...Ahhhh...

– ¡Bumi aquí rápido!

– ¿Tenzin?

–Si Korra soy yo.

Me respondió Tenzin levantando mi dolorido y helado cuerpo. "¿Que ocurrió?" pregunté.

"Huiste de la aldea y gracias a los perros-oso polar pudimos encontrarte"

Debía de admitir que gracias a unos canes pude salir con vida de esta.

"Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro" dijo Tenzin cargándome a donde estaba Bumi"

El viaje fue corto. Pude notar que viajamos en un Sato-móvil. Tenzin ¿Donde está Oogie? Pregunté

Mi hermana Kya necesitaba de urgencia regresar al polo norte y le dije que podía llevarse a Oogie.

Y ¿Como regresaran a cuidad republica? Interrumpió Bumi. Tenzin no dijo nada, el no lo había pensado

Tenzin. ¿Qué es la presencia oscura? Pregunté con mucha dificultad en el habla, el frio me mantuvo casi congelada varas horas

Al nombrar la presencia oscura Tenzin se quedo paralizado "¿Donde escuchaste eso?" aquella pregunto qué me hiso mi maestro aire pareció preocupante y seria

¿Sucede algo Tenzin? Pregunté. Algo no encajaba podía notarlo en su rostro.

La presencia oscura es una vieja leyenda: cuenta la leyenda. Hace mil años hubo un avatar que era lo opuesto a lo que somos nosotros. Cuando el murió su espíritu fue negado a entrar al mundo de los espíritus y como castigo fue condenado a pasar la eternidad en la oscuridad.

"La ¿Oscuridad?" interrumpí

Tenzin me miro "Si la oscuridad es donde todos los espíritus maligno terminan.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS

– ¡Hey chicos! –grito Bolin a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo

– ¿Que sucede Bo? –pregunto Mako disimulando la pena que había provocado su hermano.

–Miren lo que acabo de ganar – respondió Bolin mostrando cuatro boletos a un pueblo lejano del reino tierra

–¿Y... Como te los ganaste Bolin? –pregunto Asami

–Fácil solo tuve que responder quien era el Avatar.

–Así se hace Bolin. ¿Y? ¿A dónde iremos? Dije alagando a mi amigo seguido de una pregunta.

–Pues el pueblo se llama: Springs y saldremos en dos días

Los chicos y yo aceptamos la propuesta del gran Bolin. ¡Al fin iba a tener vacaciones! Solo era cuestión que Tenzin me diera permiso. Eso de ser el Avatar es un cansancio.

...

"Ah Tenzin ¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunté a mi maestro.

Por supuesto Korra. ¿Que necesitas?

Los chicos harán un viaje y quisiera

No –respondió el maestro aire -Aun te falta entrenamiento Korra y el Avatar no puede tener distracciones.

¡Pero Tenzin! Llevo entrenado y meditando por seis, ya se dominar el estado Avatar. ¡No es justo!

Dije por ultimo estaba llena de enojo. Salí de la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación estaba enojada.

¿Korra? Korra ¿Estas ahí?, soy Tenzin

Pasa... –dije sin amino

Tenzin abrió la puerta ahí estaba yo sentada en mi cama. El se acerco

Korra, sé que es difícil para ti pero tienes que entender que el Avatar no necesita tener distracciones. El Avatar debe mantener el equilibrio.

Lose Tenzin, pero no es justo

Respondí a mi maestro mirando a los ojos sin sentirlo una lágrima recorrido mi mejilla hasta caer a las suaves telas de mi cama. El noto mi sentimiento

Te entiendo Korra, se que eres el Avatar pero también eres una chica y necesitas distraerte. Así que tienes mi permiso.

Al oír su respuesta la tristeza que me invadía cambia a una eterna felicidad.

Tenzin... Oh ¡Gracias!

Le agradecí levantándose de mi cama para poder abrazarlo.

Cuídate Korra

Lo are

Respondí mostrándole una sonrisa. Tome una pequeña maleta y ahí guarde lo necesario para el viaje. Salí de mi habitación junto con Tenzin, al llegar al llegar al muelle me despedí de Pema y de los pequeños maestros aire.

Cuando baje al muelle ahí me estaba esperando Mako

Hey Korra –saludo Mako a lo lejos

¡Mako! –Respondí levantando mi brazo y regalándole una sonrisa

¿Lista para irnos? –pregunto

Más que lista chico listo ¿Y donde esta Bolin y Asami?

A Asami se le presento un problema legal, sobre los crímenes de su padre y Bolin. Dijo que nos alcanzara luego.

Mmm bueno. Y ¿Que esperamos?

Mako acento la cabeza, los dos subieron al barco que lo llevaría al puerto más cercano a Springs. Para korra este sería un viaje de ensueño donde olvidaría todo el asunto de ser el Avatar y pasaría más tiempo con su novio pero para Mako, las cosas no eran así, el tenia otras cosas en mente que de seguro a korra no le gustaría en lo más absoluto.


End file.
